


Clockhand Drabbles

by zosmic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosmic/pseuds/zosmic
Summary: For Shaun's 18th birthday! The Clockhand universe, along with all its characters, belong to @polyarchives on Tumblr. Sorry in advance if anyone's OOC.
Relationships: Archer/Tessa, Aurora/Cassandra, Jesse & Aurora, Mirabella/Crystal, Patrick/Jesse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Aurora & Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora and Jesse make some fun weekend plans.

“What do you think?”

Aurora turned the whiteboard his way. On it were two hastily drawn stick figures; one adorning an eyepatch and the other with something short and thin clenched in its hand. Jesse squinted. “What is it?”

“You’re stabbing me, duh.” She nudged his shoulder with the marker cap, grinning. “I’ll dodge and then you gotta chase me.” 

“And then what?”

“I dunno, stop for lunch? Don’t I deserve one last meal before I’m captured?” Aurora went back to drawing. When she next looked at Jesse, it was with a simper. “If you can catch me, of course.”


	2. Shaun & Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun's convinced Patrick hates him. Patrick shows affection in his own, slightly judgmental way.

Shaun had long since gotten the message; Patrick did not like him. He could feel his stare from across the room. “What?” he murmured, looking up. 

“You’re wearing that hoodie again.” Patrick’s voice was flat. 

“So? It’s comfortable.”

He huffed, striding from the room without another word. Shaun deflated. As often as he tried to extend an olive branch, nothing seemed to work. Patrick returned moments later. “Stand.”

“Why?”

“I’m getting your measurements. No brother of mine is going to look like a slob.” Shaun’s jaw hit the floor, but he said nothing. He’d later convince himself that Patrick misspoke.


	3. Jesse & Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse panics during a fight.

When Jesse’s tears dried, she was still there, rubbing circles into his back. “Why-” His voice shook. “Why didn’t you keep fighting?”

Aurora cocked her head, drawing him in close. “You were having a panic attack.” 

“You should’ve used that to your advantage.” He jerked away. She sighed, but released him, folding both hands in her lap. 

“I don’t hate you, Jesse. It’s what you stand for I have a problem with.”

“That is who I am,” he countered. “That’s all I am.”

“No.” Aurora wiped a stray tear from his cheek. She was, to his surprise, gentle. “It isn’t.”


	4. Aurora/Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra takes care of Aurora after she loses an eye. Aurora's a terrible patient.

The moment Aurora woke, she knew something was off. Her last memory was of fighting. She had been thrown to the ground, saw a blade’s silvery tip descend upon her before- what? Everything after was a blur. 

She touched her face, feeling bandages there. Her skin throbbed beneath them. Cassandra emerged in the doorway, her face ashen, gauze bundled in one hand. “Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?”

“Fuzzy,” she muttered. “My eye . . .”

“I’m sorry.” She removed the bandages with care. “Would you like to see?”

“Ha, see.” 

“This is serious.” Yet when Aurora smiled, she couldn’t help but laugh.


	5. Archer & Tessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer teaches Tessa to appreciate fine literature.

Archer had been living with them a month when Tessa noticed a new section in the library. It was hard to miss; a stack of colorful books among the ancient, weathered ones they’d grown to love. “You bought picture books?”

“It’s called manga,” he explained. “You’ll like it.”

“I don’t know. Don’t you think it’s a bit childish?” 

“What? Is not.” There was a touch of defensiveness in his tone. “Don’t knock it ‘till you try it.”

“Very well.” They chose a volume from the top, scanning its cover. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to try something new.” Archer beamed.


	6. Patrick/Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick helps Jesse relax before a meeting.

Jesse woke to his window being pushed open. Groggily, he sat up in bed, squinting across the room. “Patty?”

“Evening, love.” Patrick brandished a bouquet of roses. “I was hoping to get you in bed myself, but I see you’ve beat me to it.” He set the flowers aside. Curling up next to him, Jesse grumbled.

“I have an early meeting tomorrow.”

“That’s hours away.” Patrick pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He shivered, shifting closer. “Just relax, you’re always so tense.” Jesse let him crawl on top. The next morning, he was more refreshed than ever.


	7. Jesse & Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse enlists help picking out an engagement rings. You can't take rogues anywhere.

“What about this one?” Aurora pointed to a ruby ring, its band delicate and silver. Jesse peered into the display case. 

“Too small.” 

“How about something more traditional?” Tessa showed him an array of diamonds, all white and gold. 

“Not flashy enough.” Archer waved him over enthusiastically. He was looking at rings with large, multicolored gems and thick bands. “Aren’t those a little expensive?”

Ian glanced up. “Since when do any of us pay for things?” The salesman gave them a look, hand inching toward the phone at his register. Jesse was alone the next time he went ring shopping.


	8. Mirabella/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirabella yearns for something she can never have.

Mirabella was, on occasion, guilty of some very illegal thoughts. She couldn’t help but notice Crystal. Everything about her was perfect, carved from marble, down to each strand of ivory hair. She was as powerful as she was gorgeous. 

Yet Mirabella knew love was dangerous, something to be avoided. Partnerships were divised to benefit the Clock and nothing more. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder what Crystal’s hand would feel like in hers, how the jet black of her lip gloss would taste against her tongue. It was abhorrent to bend to such weakness. However, Mirabella found she didn’t care.


	9. Archer/Tessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the bookstore has Tessa catching feelings.

Sitting in the bookshop cafe, Tessa found it hard to stay focused. Their eyes trailed from the page. Across from them, Archer was drinking hot chocolate topped with a mountain of whipped cream, concentrated on his own reading. He glanced up. “What?”

Tessa hid their face in the book, mumbling a quick excuse. Archer laughed. He leaned across the table, tilting the novel down with his index finger. “Hey.”

“Hi,” they squeaked. 

“Sorry, am I distracting you?”

Yes, Tessa thought. “Not at all.” 

“Good.” He sat back down, returning to his manga. “I think we should do this more often.”


	10. Jesse & Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse catches Cain in a vulnerable place.

“Cain?”

He spun around, furiously wiping away tears. Jesse stood in the doorway. He looked meek, withdrawn, his gaze pointed at the floor. “Is everything alright?”

“You’re the last person I wanna talk to right now.” Jesse visibility flinched. Cain sighed, glanced away. Guilt pinched like needles at his heart. “I’m sorry. Just . . . please, leave me.”

“Alright.” Compliant as always, Jesse turned away the moment he was told. Cain almost didn’t hear when he said “I miss him, too.” The door clicked shut, and with no one around to see, no one to pass judgement, Cain allowed himself to mourn.


End file.
